Unbeliavable
by Spobyistruelove
Summary: the girls wanted to find out who killed Wilden, so they could save Hanna's mom. However, after they found out the truth, it only lead them to more questions. Was this person, that they knew very well and trusted whole-heartedy, the enemy? Or did she have a reason for betraying them? One shot, starting at 4X11. Spoby, ezria, Paily and Jakeria.


**I've been thinking about doing this for a long time and I finally decided to write it. Enjoy!**

Emily and Aria watched as Spencer and Toby danced romantically with big smiled on their faces. They knew that things had been tough with the couple to say the least, and they were glad to see their friend so happy in what felt like years. Their moment of appreciation was cut short by Hanna, who came alone.

"Hey, guys"

"Hey, Han."Aria greeted her blonde friend, but then she saw Hanna's face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you?"Hanna asked and Emily nodded, but kept her eyes glued to Spencer and Toby.

"Em, please, it's important!"

"Okay."Emily said and she tore her eyes away from the couple.

"I just got a message from you know who and I know that we shouldn't trus them, but they know who really killed Wilden."

"What exactly are you saying?"Aria asked.

"I'm saying that –A is helping me clear my mother's name. They asked me to meet them in the lake where Wilden was killed tonight and I am going with or without you."

"There's no way that we're letting you go alone. We're coming with you. But I still think that's a stupid idea."

"I know it's stupid, but it's our only chance."

"I'll drive."Aria said and they started walking towards the door, but Emily suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Wait! Shouldn't we call Spencer too?" The two other girls looked at Spencer, who was kissing her boyfriend in the middle of the dance and then they looked back at Emily.

"We can tell her later what we found out. We should just let her be happy for now. We know that she and Toby have been fighting a lot lately." Hanna said and the trio headed outside, not knowing the big mistake they had just commited. They walked towards Jake's car and Aria pulled the key out of her purse. They got inside and drove away, to the biggest reveal they'd ever get.

At the same time, in the hoedown, Spencer and Toby were kissing, but she still felt guilty for kissing him after what she had done. When the kiss ended, he smiled widely at her and she faked a smile, looking back at his shoulder to see if the person she was excpecting was already there.

"I missed doing this so much, I feel like all we have done lately is fight."

"I know."She replied, still looking for the familiar person.

"Can we stay like this forever? No fights, no secrets, no lies."He asked her and the guilt only increased and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry now, he'd know something was wrong and he'd ask what it was. If he asked, she'd probably end up telling him the truth, which would only make things worse. Finally, she spotted someone coming into the dance.

"I have to go to the bathroom now, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, baby. Don't make me wait for that long."They kissed one last time before she headed towards the bathroom, signalizing for the person to wait for her. Toby stood there, not knowing what to do, so he decided to find Emily. He looked everywhere for her and didn't find her and he started getting worried. Where was she? Luckily, he spotted Paige talking to her friends and he thought that maybe she had seen Emily. He asked to talk to her on private and took her to a corner, hoping that she knew where Emily was.

"What's wrong, Toby?"She asked him kindly and her smiled fell off her face when she saw his concerned face.

"Do you know where Emily is?"

""Hm, no?"She asked him, confused. "Why?"

"Because I've trying to find her and I looked everywhere." Paige's face suddenly turned pale and she felt her heart beat much faster than normal as the panic rose.

"Do you think that –A did something to her?"She asked, terrified.

"I don't know."Toby answered and he sighed. Just when he thought things would get better another mystery came. He spotted Caleb coming in their direction with Jake. Suddenly, he had the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Emily couldn't be found anywhere and now Hanna and Aria weren't there either. He started fearing that something would happen to Spencer.

"Hey guys."Caleb greeted them.

"What's wrong, Caleb?"Paige asked, getting right to the point.

"I think something happened to the girls."Caleb replied worriedly.

"What exactly happened?"Toby asked the fear clear in his voice as well as confusion.

"I can't find Hanna anywhere and Jake said that he can't find Aria either."

"I can't find Emily too."Paige replied. "Do you think that this has something to do with you know who?"

"Who is you know who?"Jake asked, confused, and they remembered that he didn't know about –A. Caleb, Paige and Toby shared a look, deciding whether they should just tell him about –A, but they decided against it.

"It's just someone that doesn't like the girls."Toby replied, omitting the real truth.

"Okay. So you think that this person has hurt them?"Oh, if only he knew what –A had done to hurt the girls.

"We think so. Okay we need to form a plan."Caleb said and they spent the next twenty minutes looking for the girls again and when they couldn't find them, they decided to look around town. One thing they knew for sure: They wouldn't let anything happen to their girls. Especially Toby, he had just gotten back together with Spencer, he couldn't lose her.

The girls got to the lake and everything was quiet, too quiet. There was no sign of –A and they started thinking that maybe this really was a trap when they saw Wilden's car. They shared anxious glances, unsure if they should get closer and Hanna decided for them and walked until she reached the truck. It was exactly like the last time they saw it, but she felt like something was different. She opened the front door and got inside. The tape of the night her mom run over Wilden was passing, again. Emily and Aria reached her and they stayed at the back sit.

"Han, there's nothing important in here. It was a trap."Aria said, but the blonde kept watching the video.

"We've seen this a million times, so why don't we get out of her before the police comes?"Emily asked and she looked around nervously.

"There's something different here." Hanna said and the two other girls changed glances, worried about their friend. They all looked at the screen and suddenly, Wilden appeared again, but this time he was wearing different clothes and he was sitting on a bank on the lake. Steps were heard behind him and he turned back to the person.

"I didn't think you'd come."He said and the camera focused on a girl wearing a red coat.

"I didn't think so too."The girl replied and they all gasped at the familiar voice. It was Spencer, their best friend. What was Spencer doing there? The girl took more steps towards Wilden and she took off her red coat as she stood in front of him. They started at her face in shock, it definitely was Spencer Hastings. Spencer Hastings was red coat, the girl that had tortured them for so long and maybe was responsible for Ali's death.

"I see that you're taking the lead."Wilden said, eying her evilly.

"I see that you're still the same jerk."She replied with a expressionless face and his eyes suddenly burned with anger. He raised his hand to slap her, but her words stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What do you mean?"He replied curiously, his hand still lifted.

"I have proof and I'm not scared of giving it to the police."

"You wouldn't…" he strated and she cut him with an evil smile that they had never seen.

"Yes, I would. Now, put your hand down. "They were surprised by her tone and her words. Spencer never spoke like this. It was like there was a side of her that they never knew.

"You give me so much work, Spencer. I think is time to get rid of you, for good."Wilden said and put his right hand in his jean pocket, probably reaching for a gun, but she was faster and had shoot him before he could get a hold on his gun. She stayed there, holding her gun, her face looking crazy. He fell to the ground, his shirt getting red as the blood fell, She kneeled down beside him and whispered something in his year that they couldn't see, then his face turned pale and she kicked him before leaving the lake without another word.

The video ended and the three girls stayed there, paralyzed, a million thoughts running through their heads. Was it real? Was Spencer the one that tortured them for so long and the reason Hanna's mother was sitting in a jail cell instead of in the comfort of her own house? They didn't know, but they were going to find out. They'd talk to her, tonight.

40 minutes later, they got to Hanna's house, having completely forgotten about their boyfriends/girlfriend. To their surprise, Toby, Caleb, Paige and Jake were sitting on Hanna's couch, talking. As soon as they saw the girls, they got up and hugged their girlfriends, relief washing over them. Toby stood there awkwardly and he waited until the couples finished their hugs to ask the girls where the hell Spencer was and why she wasn't with them. When Emily and Paige pulled apart and she eyed Toby, he finally asked.

"Where is Spencer?'The three girls changed glances he immediately knew that there was something wrong.

"We need to talk with you. About Spencer." Hanna said and the anger in her voice made him feel weak, scared. They sat down in the couch and stayed in silence, until Hanna and Aria nodded towards Emily. Emily sighed and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Spencer is –A."She declared and the room went silent again. No one was prepared for what they heard.

**This will probably stay as a one shot, but if you want me to turn this into a story, tell me and I might consider it. Review, please**


End file.
